A Dirty Trick
by mschessplayer
Summary: A one-shot Careese smut fic just because we need them together. All comments welcome.
1. Chapter 1

A DIRTY TRICK  
I humbly submit my flimsy, no-plot, no timeline, Careese smut fest using the soap opera cliché of amnesia. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

CHAOS. That's all Jocelyn could call the trouble she caused John Reese. She looked down at his gorgeous but semi-conscious face as he lay in the private hospital bed with a bandage covering his head wound.

As she paced the floor she questioned herself over and over. How could she let this happen? Why did she beg him to accompany her on what should have been a simple stakeout? Just because she was in constant PMS mode over John, which for Joss meant Pleasuring My Self, didn't give her the excuse to be in his life every single night. Why couldn't she just invite him for a beer and maybe confess her feelings instead of pretending she needed him for work? And why wouldn't she listen to him and keep her head down when John ordered her to? Probably because he said it in his superiority tone which really meant: I'm the BadAss Vigilante and you're Helpless Joss. Ugh, words that got under her skin faster than his sexy smirk made her thighs twitch.

The nurse arrived to check his vital signs and assured her: "Don't worry Mrs. Rooney, your husband will be just fine. The swelling will go down with plenty of bed rest & relaxation."

"I'm glad to see what a dedicated, loving wife you are Mrs. Rooney." Finch said as he entered the room watching the scene with wide eyes.

Joss & Finch both looked at the nurse who finished her task and quickly left the room. Finch turned to Joss waiting for an explanation which Joss nervously gave in one whispered breath while she paced the room.

"Only a wife is allowed to be in his room and watch over him. He was protecting me and got hit by flying metal debris. Don't worry; I used one of his aliases so no one knows who we really are. He's going to be okay with rest & relaxation and I'm going to take him home and care for him and make sure he gets everything he needs. So stop looking at me like that, it will be okay. OKAY?" She ended with a shout.

"Head trauma is rarely that simple Detective. Let's step outside the room shall we?"

After they left, the doctor walked in to find John awake and alert so she spoke with a smile. "Mr. Rooney you're in the hospital with a head injury but you're doing well. I'd like to do some tests and ask you some questions before your wife Jocelyn and your employer Mr. French return to the room. Okay?"

30 minutes later the Doctor gave them the news that John indeed suffers from partial amnesia; missing the last 12 to 18 months of his memories. However, if he is in a loving, caring, nurturing environment it can stimulate any or all of his memories to return. The doctor also assured them that John is fully alert, he remembers them both and is willing to return home with Mrs. Rooney following his release tomorrow morning. The doctor sensed Jocelyn's hesitation and reassured her: "Mrs. Rooney just continue to satisfy all his wants & needs and keep him as stress-free as possible and in time, everything will return to normal."

Jocelyn smiled and said goodnight to both the Doctor and Finch before returning to John's room. A cot had been setup for her and John was eating a light dinner. She had to reassure him: "John I know you're confused and have a lot of questions but I promise you that I will take good care of you and help you get your memories back. Is there anything you want to ask me?"

John had a puzzled look on his face and touched his bandage, wincing a bit before he spoke: "What happened? How did I get here?"

"You were working a Number for Finch and I was accompanying you for backup when trouble broke out and during the fighting you hit your head." Jocelyn chastised herself for lying and playing such a dirty trick on John making him doubt his abilities instead of telling the truth. Well… the truth has many layers she rationalized.

John looked at her unsure but stated: "The last thing I remember about us is telling you that 'You Were A Girl After My Own Heart' and now I discover my dreams about us are finally a reality. I'm very happy Joss." John pulled her toward him for a searing kiss and used his other hand to push his tray away. John began to caress Jocelyn's neck and throat while his tongue explored her mouth. He tried to pull her on top of him but his straining erection was tenting his hospital gown.

Jocelyn was shocked to discover that he had wanted her as much as she wanted him but these new sensations were flooding & overloading her system and she tried to pull back.

"Um, John wait…(kiss)… it's too soon for this you're still recovering. Let's wait (kiss) awhile."

"Joss we're already a couple and it pains me to not remember how we are together. As much as I love you baby, I know we are hot as fire when we have sex. I need your help to regain those lost memories of our life together. Or at least you can help me create new ones. As a matter of fact you can help me remember right now; I want to shower with you." John smiled as he hurried out of bed and stood up, grabbing Joss by her shoulders as he pulled her body flush to his, letting her feel his manhood pressing against her while wrapping his arms around her waist and palming her firm ass.

Jocelyn had to wonder could she go this far to ease her guilt and keep her lie. YES, she said to herself. She's always wondered what sex with this exciting man would be like and she decided to plunge right in.

"But John it's too soon for shower sex because you're still unsteady on your feet. And we both know that you're not capable of restraint." She said winking at him.

"I will use the shower chair while you, My Love, will be on her feet doing all the work." John stood tall over Joss and leaned his powerful body over her letting his hands undress and explore her soon-to-be-naked body.

In the shower stall John sat facing the waterspray while a naked Joss was on her knees giving him the deep, sensual, carnal kiss reserved for lovers. John pulled her hair back and closed his eyes enjoying the contrasting sensations of sharp teeth nipping his crown while the wet, soothing, coolness of her tongue teased the lengthy vein underneath. She was enthusiastic and sexy as her head bobbed up & down on him and he was glad that he couldn't remember this because now it was as if it were their first time and that turned him on even more until his body could no longer hold back the force of his pleasure. He began to rumble & spasm as both passion and pleasure merged in his body and became release.

John breathed heavily and let his pleasured body enjoy the added sensation of the warm water cooling him off before Joss stood and leaned her head back into the waterspray. He watched with renewed excitement as the water cascaded down her body slowly dripping off her nipples as he quickly leaned forward to drink from them causing Jocelyn to moan and pull away from him with a teasing smile.

"You are still recuperating Mr. Patient or should I say Mr. Impatient. That's enough for you for now. But I'm so turned on by your passion that I just need to satisfy myself quickly." Joss began to close her eyes and move her hand from her full tits, past her stomach to her tender, swollen pearl awaiting her fingers. Slowly she opened herself as John watched with wide eyes and his erect member waiting to serve her.

He lusted after her for a few more seconds before he took action. He stood and grabbed Jocelyn turning them so that she sat in the chair while he maneuvered to his knees before her. While sitting in the chair Jocelyn continued rotating her pearl between her fingers until John forcibly moved her hand to replace it with his hot mouth and cool tongue, giving her pearl an intense, penetrating tongue kiss & swirl that soon made Jocelyn vocalize her passion while she came forcefully. Panting and shaking herself back to the present, she recognized that the reality of John Reese was far more intense than all her fantasies.

Looking directly into her eyes, John helped her to her feet and pressed himself into her against the side shower wall thus allowing the massaging water to caress them both. He breathed heavily and looked from her eyes to her mouth as he kissed her endlessly stealing her breath with each wet, lip-smacking release.

The lovers then washed and dried themselves off before Joss got dressed to leave.

"What do you think you're doing? You aren't leaving; I'm not done with you yet."

"John that's enough for one night" Joss said while putting on her lacy bra & panties but the stubborn man kept trying to remove everything she put on.

"You're staying with me tonight then we will leave together when I'm released tomorrow." He ordered.

Being just as stubborn as he, Joss kept getting dressed. "John, I can't spend the night with you. The nurses could catch us any minute. You need to rest & relax per Doctor's orders."

"That's exactly what I intend to do: I'm going to rest myself inside of your juicy goodness allowing you to ride me until we're both relaxed and fall asleep in one another's arms." He said with simple smirk as he stood beside the bed.

"John there is not enough room on that hospital bed to do that."

Unwilling to concede to her stubborness, John employed his jedi mind trick: his voice. "Come here Jocelyn. Take off your clothes and lie naked on the bed."

She looked at the dark blue of his eyes and saw his growing erection as she slowly removed what little she had put on. She decided to be a bit disobedient and stand naked beside his hospital bed awaiting orders.

"You heard me Jocelyn, lie down on the bed and spread your legs."

The defiant streak in her wouldn't let her give in to him so quickly. She climbed onto the bed using her knees and sat on the back of heels. She smirked at him and awaited further orders.

"Fine Detective, I love a woman on her knees." He reached for her and turned her around so that she was still on her knees but now she was facing the bed with her behind in the air towards John. He reached around and rubbed her hips admiring her hourglass figure. He leaned down and placed wet kisses down her back and onto her hips and finally kissing his way to her smooth, sexy behind. He lightly caressed her pearl with the tips of his fingers causing her to respond incoherently with breathless panting and moaning.

He used his magic fingers to explore all over Jocelyn's body and when he finished; he stood up straight and gave her ass a light smack for her disobedience as she "ouched" in surprise.

John was not a man of uncontrolled passions but he truly wanted to impale himself deep inside her until he came. Lust fueled his body so much that he became selfish with need and informed Jocelyn in his commanding voice: "This sweet, sticky thing belongs to me and per Doctor's orders; you're to keep me satisfied. Do you understand?" John asked while his wicked fingers continued to touch her all over especially where she wanted them most.

"Did you hear me Jocelyn?" He repeated as he rubbed himself up and down her wet core, teasing her until she responded by begging him to satisfy her.

"Then you didn't hear me Jocelyn. I said this is mine and its only purpose is to satisfy me not to be satisfied. Understand?"

"NO. I need satisfaction too. If you aren't capable of pleasing me than I have other methods at my disposal, I don't need you but you have great need of me. So let's negotiate." Said the fake Mrs. Rooney to her fake husband.

"Maybe, maybe…NOT." He said as he thrust himself all the way into her heat. They both cried out from the intense emotion and sensation of their first joining. Although only Jocelyn knew that this was truly their first time. John's amnesia made him think he couldn't remember their actual first time but every nerve in his body reacted to what seemed a familiar, warm, tickling her body gave to the length of his member. She was pulling and squeezing him inside her and her muscles contracted around him in a way that once again pulled together his passion and his pleasure for the beautiful Detective. They both moved and thrust into one another until the sweet climax wracked both their bodies and exhaustion overtook them.

Joss just collapsed forward onto her stomach while John walked on his unsteady legs to turn off the light and join her in the small bed as they slept wrapped in one another. John leaned down and kissed the top of her wild, wet hair and smiled with contentment knowing that he had won this battle.

He thought to himself: "She deserved the dirty trick I played on her tonite. Next time I tell her to stay down and covered, she'd damn well better listen."

END


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Big THANK YOU to everyone who enjoyed my one-shot and encouraged me to continue. A shout out to Chakt for using the cattle prod on me to help clear my writer's block. I needed inspiration and went to the POI videos on youtube and found Erin O'Riordan's video "He Called Me Baby". Still needing more inspiration I found my new "Director of Mood Music" StarrHoward51 who put feeling to my words. You ladies are the reason there is a Chapter 2 and you have my gratitude. Long Live Careese !

Please enjoy this final chapter to Dirty Trick.

* * *

After his release the next morning Joss drove him to her place to recuperate but John wanted them to stay at his place so they could make good use of his king-sized bed and Jacuzzi. Hmm, but how to go about it and keep his secret from her he wondered.

Joss spoke first in a concerned voice. "What do you want to do first? Are you hungry, thirsty, in pain, tired or dizzy or anything?"

He walked toward her and cupped her waistline giving her his trademark smirk. "Joss Baby, stop fussing over me. All I want is for both of us to get out of yesterday's clothes and maybe, well… eventually put on different clothes". John walked into her bedroom looking through her closet.

"Jocelyn. Baby where are my clothes? Now I know we're not really married Mrs. Rooney." He said with a wink and a smile. "But I assumed as a dating couple we have a change of clothes at each other's place."

Joss had to think quickly on that question so she did what she does best: improvise.

"Actually I wanted you to keep clothes here in case of emergency but you were wise enough to realize that I couldn't explain having a man's suit to my son or anyone else, if my place were ever searched." Joss smiled inside but kept her outward appearance calm.

John replied, "True, we can't be too obvious. So why don't we just stay at my place instead? No nosy neighbors, a great view, a change of clothes; plus you would have my arsenal at your disposal to protect me."

He let that line linger a bit knowing her love of firepower. One of the many things he admires about her is the uncanny way she can operate any weapon. She takes to it so naturally and he discovered what a turn-on that was for him when she used his grenade launcher on a guy he was fighting. He often wondered if she would handle him in the same precise way she took apart her guns to clean & reassemble them. The finesse of her hands was so sexy and mesmerizing. He recalled the way she used her nimble fingers in a steady, concentrated rhythm to clean her gun followed by the firm grip she used when she would repeatedly pull back on the chamber to make sure it was smooth & operational. Watching her is a thing of beauty.

John absently touched his lips remembering the way she pursed her own sexy burgundy colored lips to blow away miniscule dust from the barrel. His body reacted strongly to the way she oiled & polished the powerful weapon in her hands before she rapidly put it back together and gently returned it to the carrying case. Hmm, he couldn't wait to see how she would react to the new Nano he just acquired.

"John? John…are you okay?" Joss' voice brought him back to the present.

"Yeah, I'm fine. So, you want to stay at my place?" John asked and then began the diversionary tactic of mentally processing basketball statistics to calm himself down…way down.

"Yes of course. We can do whatever makes you comfortable. Why don't you lie down on my bed while I pack? Your face is so warm and flushed." Joss said while leading him towards her bed.

He agreed to lie down so he could supervise her clothing choices. But it soon became apparent that he would have to pack her clothes himself. Her choices of work clothes, comfy-clothes, and utility underwear left him frustrated.

"Joss, honey I know you have to work and dress appropriately but when you're home with me I want to see Jocelyn not Detective Carter okay? Besides, how are you going to nurse me back to health wearing this stuff?"

"John, I need to be prepared for a worst-case-scenario. What if you injure yourself and I may have to…?."

"Stop it. The hospital did release me with no restrictions didn't they? They gave my _wife_ instructions to satisfy my every need & want did they not? Well this is the first thing I want; for you to get rid of the work attire."

John got off the bed and quickly walked to her closet, choosing her outfits and handing her what he wanted her to wear.

"Here…oh yeah, we'll take this burgundy leather dress for dinner tonight…you look gorgeous in it; and we'll take this blouse & skirt for dinner tomorrow. You know what Baby? You don't show your legs nearly enough. Let's take another blouse to match that same skirt. You pick the appropriate shoes. Now for your underwear…"

Jocelyn was glued to her spot as she watched this gorgeous man, who mistakenly believes they're dating, just rummage through her closet, and then through her underwear drawer. What was most disconcerting was the way he called her Baby, using his unique bedroom voice. If he kept that up she'd melt into a puddle of sex juice.

John turned to look at her and noticed her watching him with distant eyes. He quickly covered up the vibrator he discovered hidden in her underwear drawer; she wouldn't need it anymore. He smiled as he walked toward her and gently kissed her. Her brain couldn't form any words, she could only look at him with a puzzled expression. She couldn't deny the spark from their lips so she leaned in to return the kiss with more passion. Without breaking for air, John guided them backwards a couple of steps until he reached the bed.

Grabbing her bottom he lifted her up as he sat down so she could straddle him. Her arms were wrapped around his neck the same way her legs were now wrapped around his back. John purposely stretched his legs forward so their lower bodies were touching. They both moaned in reaction to the intimate connection; and their moans only intensified the soft sucking noises coming from their joined lips.

John's hands roamed and squeezed and caressed her freely; stirring up her passion and causing Joss to grind her hips to the rhythm of Careese. John was not immune and their mutual desire and growing emotional bond made them both feel overwhelmed and out of control.

Driven to fulfill their igniting sexual high, the lovers deepened the kiss as sounds of moaning and sucking filled the bedroom. John wanted to continue this thrilling makeout session in his arena where he would control both the Detective and the sexual outcome. He tried to pull away from her lips but Joss's hands held the back of his head in place as her fingertips rubbed his neck and hairline.

Finally Joss let go and they both breathlessly spoke at the same time.

"Joss…"  
"John…"

Blushing and smiling at one another, John spoke first, using his seductive bedroom voice. "Baby, let's hurry to my place." He squeezed her bottom for emphasis.

Reality splashed on Joss as she realized that as his fake girlfriend she doesn't know where he lives and since she won't allow him to drive yet, she'd have to improvise yet again.

"I was thinking that since you can't drive yet..." she began to explain as she unwrapped herself from his body and sat next to him on the bed.

"You mean since you won't let me drive yet." He countered.

She continued, "…since you cannot drive yet. What I'm thinking is I shouldn't park my car with NYPD plates in a public garage. That could raise suspicion and we certainly don't want a cab to record our trip from my place to yours. So why don't we call Finch and ask him to have a driver take us around for the weekend?"

"That's fine. And if you'd give me back my phone you confiscated, I will make the arrangements."

Joss fanned herself as she stood-up to retrieve his phone and give it to him. She went into the bathroom to pack all her personal items, especially the curling iron so she could recreate the look he remembered in the leather dress. "Wait a sec..." Joss thought to herself, "He remembers when I wore that dress before?"

She was about to ponder that contradiction when she heard John's voice making arrangements with a worried Finch. John assured Finch that he was doing well and would be back in the suit in a couple of days.

"A couple of days did he say? Oh no, I don't think so Mister Reese." Joss felt her emotions change from red hot to just plain red. She returned to her bedroom after John hung up the phone and gave him a stern lecture about doing too much too soon and exposing himself to enemies that he couldn't remember encountering in the last 18 months. She asked him how he could be so uncaring and blasé about his own health.

An amused John only raised an eyebrow and waited exactly 60 seconds before he deflated Hurricane Joss.

30 minutes later the silent couple got into the waiting towncar for the ride to John's place. The only sound was the radio playing the jazzy version of "Ain't No Sunshine" by The Phat Cats.

John decided that he would have to keep Joss' mouth & lips busy so she wouldn't have the energy to chastise him again. But, after the way he shut her down, she wasn't speaking to him anyway. He glanced at her for confirmation and the mean woman turned to stare at him with her lips tight and arms folded. He snorted & smirked at her angry face but made no comment.

Jocelyn stopped staring at him once she realized her angry face had no effect on him. She just wants to help him fill-in the blank spots so he won't walk into a trap. She was going to be nice and tell him that he owned a dog but when the evil man laughed at her, she decided to let Bear surprise him, knock him down and lick his face to teach him a lesson.

As they arrived at his place John grabbed Joss' bags and sent the driver on a gourmet lunch run. Joss silently followed him inside his building and as he unlocked his door she stood back to observe his reaction to Bear who could be heard jumping on the other side of the door. John walked in first and greeted his excited dog by name and after a few moments told the dog, in Dutch, to cease.

Joss raised a suspicious eyebrow but said nothing as she walked into his place and looked around moving only her eyes. She followed John to his bedroom where he unpacked her bags and hung her clothes in his closet.

Ready to put an end to her silent treatment, John turned toward Joss and softly ordered: "Come here Jocelyn."

Ready to put an end to her useless silent treatment, she walked towards him with her arms still folded and he gently unfolded them while kissing her lips and removing her jacket.

"How about having lunch with me in the Jacuzzi tub?" The vigilante said with a sparkle of mischief in his eyes.

She was hungry for both food and John's body so she looked at him and laughed while shaking her head. "Ugh, you drive me crazy" she said as she punched his arm.

Pretending to be hurt by her punch, he scooped her up in his arms and dropped her on his huge California King bed. As Joss bounced she saw John was airborne and she quickly rolled away just as he landed on the bed. She giggled and tried to scoot away from his reach but he quickly grabbed the back of her pants and held her in place.

"Get back here Jocelyn you owe me. I want to see what else your tongue can do besides yell at me."

"Oh no Mister. As I recall you gave as good as you got so it is you who owes me for being such a surly, ungrateful patient when I'm only trying to help you recover."

John's tone went from playful to serious as he replied to his ladylove. "Fine, we both will apologize."

As he let go of his grip on her she turned to face him and saw the fire reignite in his eyes. They quickly shed their clothes and Joss climbed on top of John intending to take control but John had other ideas. As their tongues once again dueled and their arms grabbed at one another, John rolled on top of Joss and used his hard upper body strength to keep her pinned underneath him.

John kept kissing her and sucking her lips as his fingers intertwined with hers and he raised her arms above her head effectively stretching her body. Joss moaned in his mouth and felt him knee her legs apart to get between them.

Joss waited for John to release one of her hands to place himself deep inside her. Once she was free she would roll him over and regain control. But again Jocelyn didn't fully appreciate the manly reality of John Reese because the effect of him stretching her arms high while he was between her legs caused her sex to lift up just enough to align with the curve of his hardness and he slipped right in.

She wanted to protest the dirty trick but the wicked man was stroking her with such skill and finesse that she could only surrender. She opened her legs wider to grant him full access. He finally released her hands and came up for air as he left her mouth and moved to her neck and shoulder area where he softly bit her and moaned into her skin calling her Baby again and again.

Jocelyn fought for breath as the dual sensations of his length stretching & exploring her and his lips kissing & nipping her made her focus solely on her own pleasure. The weight of his muscled body enveloping her thrilled her and his voice calling her Baby excited her. She moved her hands all over his masculine curves: grabbing his cute ass, then lightly trailing her fingertips up and down his back, then rubbing his shoulders and touching his biceps.

She could only give in to his sexual torture and grind her hips against him and call his name. She begged and pleaded with him to give her quick relief but he too was helpless to do anything but react to the pleasure of her juicy core gripping him tightly and he responded "Yes" and "Take me Jocelyn" every time she called his name.

The doorbell rang and Joss was momentarily pulled from her trance when John stared into her brown eyes and ordered her: "Baby, Don't Stop".

She couldn't stop and neither could he but after a few more thrusts & grinds their orgasms were charging through their bodies in waves that overtook them and made them surrender. Then finally they both collapsed under its power.

Like the night before, Joss just went limp on the bed and it was left to John to get up and answer the door. He quickly put on his pants and walked to the door, giving Bear the stand-down command as he opened the door exchanging the lunch carrier for the extra tip he gave the driver for his patience.

Joss listened to John interact with Bear and smiled to herself as she came to realize that John remembered a lot more than he let on. "Okay then John Reese, it's my turn now." Joss said to herself.

He returned to the bedroom and watched as his beautiful, naked Joss pulled back the bedding and fluffed the pillows making the bed a sexy invitation. She looked at him, smiled and finger-combed her hair to the side of her neck. He stood staring and unmoving holding the lunch bag & beers in his hand so she spoke.

"Well Mr. Rooney, let's have lunch in bed. I'll be the naughty nurse feeding her sexy patient."

He genuinely laughed out loud at her saucy comment and the visual image it inspired, so he countered. "I thought we'd eat while relaxing in the Jacuzzi."

"Can't we do both?" she replied with a look of mischief in her bright brown eyes.

He placed lunch on the bed and quickly removed his pants and slipped under the sheets. He leaned against the pillows with a huge grin on his face. He was so giddy that he actually blushed while he setup lunch.

Nurse Jocelyn fed her patient in unique ways while sitting naked on his thighs. John smiled as they shared a string of pasta which led to a laughing kiss. Another string of pasta accidentally on-purpose found its way around her nipple and John had to slurp it off. He'd never considered salad a finger-food but the way his Nurse served it made a sticky mess all over his body. John also didn't fully realize how foamy & sticky shaken beer really could be; he'd heard about body shots but had never been the recipient of them. Afterwards the bed linen was a total mess and as he changed the sheets John knew he'd never be able to look Finch's housekeeper in the eye again.

Joss gave some leftovers to Bear and told John to turn on some mood music while they had dessert in the tub. John shuffled his iPod before joining Joss in the warm, swirling bubble bath. Joss blushed as she recognized the first tune "Soft and Wet" by Prince; followed by "This City Never Sleeps" by the Eurthymics; and "What You Won't Do For Love" by Bobby Caldwell. He'd thrown in a variety of hits by JonB, Phyllis Hyman, Sade, and even Earth, Wind & Fire. She felt relaxed and calm as she plotted what to do to the seducing & faking Mr. Rooney.

John couldn't remember when he was so completely satisfied and happy. Relaxing in the tub with Jocelyn in the afterglow of the most interesting sex & lunch session he'd ever experienced was almost surreal. He reached underneath the water to touch her in various ways. She opened her eyes and smiled at him and he couldn't resist her, he leaned over to kiss her but the mean woman stuck her tongue out at him and then folded her lips inside her mouth and laughed.

He gave a short chuckle and stared at her then asked her if she would like to go out with him tonight. She smiled and said "Yes, very much" and gave him an eyes-open kiss and he did the same.

Joss was sleepy and ready to get out of the tub so she made a sexy show of standing up and using her hands to wipe the bubbles off the rest of her body. Visual excitement sparked erotic desire as he waited for Joss to remove the bubbles from her swollen sex. As she raised her leg to exit the tub John quickly moved forward to cup her ass with both hands and bring her over his face for a torturously slow tongue swirl. Joss was caught unaware and struggled to catch her balance and her breath. John hadn't shaved yet so the combination of his lips, tongue, and stubble tickling her smooth flesh was devastating. The orgasm building within her made her scream out John's name and beg him to stop the cascading pleasure that shook her entire being. John heard and felt her trembling release and he reluctantly forced himself to let her go.

John also exited the tub and took the towel from Joss to dry her off himself so he could continue to kiss her and fondle her wherever he wanted. Joss was exhausted both physically & sexually but John was charged like a horny Energizer bunny. Didn't the man ever rest or sleep?

He took pity on her exhausted body and carried her over his shoulder from the bathroom to the clean bed. During the short walk he found time to softly bite her ass before he laid her down on the bed and covered her.

John lay beside her and as the iPod continued to play love songs from the bathroom, he listened to his conscience and his heart, and he wondered if he could continue this charade. Without hesitation or fear of repercussion he answered himself YES. John had never been the recipient of so much attention and affection from a woman he cared for so deeply.

Bear jumped on the foot of the bed and walked toward John lying down between him and Joss. Bear used his nose to nudge Joss' hand and she gave him a quick rub behind the ears and a pat on his head before she rolled off her back and faced John sleeping on her stomach.

John watched the exchange with a smile and leaned over to Joss to kiss her lips. She stirred a bit while Bear tried to get some attention too. John spoke to the dog in Dutch to be silent and suddenly John realized that he'd spoken to Bear in front of Joss when he shouldn't have even remembered having a dog much less a military trained one that understood foreign orders.

He knew he was busted but he wondered why Joss hadn't said anything. Maybe she enjoyed being Mrs. Rooney as much as he enjoyed her being his fake wife. John knew weeks ago that Joss had feelings for him when she kept asking him to work mundane cases with her almost every night.

As he contemplated the whys and hows of maintaining the Rooney marriage, John heard a double rhythm of heavy breathing as both Bear & Joss were snoring in harmony. He had to put his hand over his mouth to keep from laughing aloud. He looked from one to the other and decided that he wanted this to be real in his life.

He slid under the covers facing Joss & Bear and listened to the lyrics of Love's Holiday "love has found its way in my heart tonite"; followed by What You Won't Do For Love "I got a thing for you and I can't let it go". He wouldn't feel guilty for taking this weekend for himself. He yawned and promptly fell asleep joining the snoring duo.

Joss awoke first looking around in the dark and seeing John's sleeping angelic face close to hers and Bear wide awake staring at her. What an odd picture to wake up to she thought as she chuckled softly.

Joss knew what to do with Mr. Rooney and decided to get dressed to thrill. She knew it would take a while to wash & curl her thick hair so she slipped out of bed to get started. After doing her hair and makeup, she packed her bags and placed them by the front door for her easy exit. She found a pair of his handcuffs and slid them under her pillow.

Joss sat on John's thighs and he reached for her as he opened his eyes with a smile. What a vision to wake up to he thought.

"Baby you look good enough to eat but, I gotta go see a man about a horse." John said as he lifted a naked Joss off of him and went into the bathroom. Joss worked fast and secured one handcuff around a bedpost and looped the other around another post leaving the cuff open just above John's pillow.

She could hear him wash his face and brush his teeth before he finally came out. Joss was on her knees sitting on her heels again beckoning him to come get her.

John answered her call without hesitation and he allowed her to get on top and ride him. She worked John into a teasing frenzy not allowing him release. She lifted his hands to the bedpost as she dangled her nipples over his mouth making him stretch his tongue & lips to capture it.

Joss squeezed him inside her and she was rewarded with a moan from his throat that his release was imminent. Before he lowered his hands to her hips to rock her world, Joss stretched her body over him and quickly cuffed his dominant left hand. She rolled off of him before he could reach her with his free right hand.

They both looked at one another and John could tell that Hurricane Joss was about to make another appearance.

"Alright loverboy, your game is over. You cannot explain this so don't even try." Joss said with an amused, not angry look on her face.

Joss went to the bathroom to cleanup and put on the dress and her heels. When she came out she looked at him with his erection still standing proudly and asked him. "So you think I look gorgeous in the dress huh?"

John smirked at her as he tried to yank free of the cuffs. "That's right, I said it because it's true."

Joss walked to the bed and trailed her fingertips up & down the inside of his thighs watching his muscles react.

"It may be true John but you should have no memory of this leather dress or of owning Bear. So I'm going to leave you to think about how awful you've been to play this dirty trick on me. Maybe in a day or so I will uncuff you, depending on how I feel." Joss said with a smirk as she turned to leave.

"Jocelyn Carter, if you walk out that door and leave me like this I promise you I will come after you. It will be you tied to this bed for a day or two depending on how I feel." He said with his sexy whispery voice and a smirk.

"John Reese if you are able to find me, capture me, bring me here, strip me naked, and tie me to your bed without a fight, then I will cooperate with you and give you total sexual pleasure in return." Joss said with a sexy smile as she smacked her lips together in a kiss to him and gave him her trademark head nod and left his loft.

John smiled to himself as he reached into his nightstand drawer and pulled out his lock-picking tools. He shook his head in disbelief that she actually left him unsatisfied after all the pleasure he gave her. And then she sexually dared him to come get her. John looked at his front door and spoke aloud, laughing.

"Jocelyn Carter-Reese, you are mine."


End file.
